carnationclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Pikepaw
Pike: a long-bodied predatory freshwater fish with a pointed snout and large teeth, of both North America and Eurasia, given to her for her overbite that causes her front teeth to hang out of her mouth. Paw: default apprentice suffix. "Good fighters practice until they get it right... I practice until I never get it wrong." Mental Summary Pikeblaze is a patched black and orange she-cat with large front teeth that hang out of her mouth when she closes it, resembling the teeth of a pike, which she was named after. She has bound herself to fighting, known to never back down from a challenge, and spending every waking moment of her life training to become a better warrior. Personality Types * Aries (April 2nd) * ESTP * Wood (secondary fire) Positive * Determined * Hardworking * Loyal Neutral * Argumentative * Aggressive * Commanding Negative * Arrogant * Short-tempered * Easily frustrated * Loud * Explosive Romance * Pikeblaze is currently uninterested in any sort of relationship. Physical Appearance Pelt Colors: Overtone: #454545 Details: * Splotches: #925848 * Stripes: #542F2c Fur Length: Average Eye Color(s): #E88E4B Ear Type: Long Fur Texture: Smooth Stature: Brawny & muscular, Pikeblaze stands much larger than the average cat. Breed: Mixed Norwegian Forest Cat Stats: Leadership 6/10 ◉◉◉◉◉◉◎◎◎◎ Defense 7/10 ◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◎◎◎ Attack 9/10 ◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◎ Patience 2/10 ◉◉◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎ Intelligence 4/10 ◉◉◉◉◎◎◎◎◎◎ Strength 8/10 ◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◎◎ Speed 3/10 ◉◉◉◎◎◎◎◎◎◎ Stealth 6/10 ◉◉◉◉◉◉◎◎◎◎ Stamina 4/10 ◉◉◉◉◎◎◎◎◎◎ Climbing 1/10 ◉◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎ Swimming 7/10 ◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◎◎◎ Vision 3/10 ◉◉◉◎◎◎◎◎◎◎ Coordination 7/10 ◉◉◉◉◉◉◉◎◎◎ Total Points: 56 (average) Lineage Parents: Unknown Siblings: None known Other Relatives: Adoptive parent: Lostfall PUNK.png|by PastryBagels Emotional Orientation: Lawful Evil Problem-Solving Tendencies: Pikeblaze more frequently than not turns to violence as a solution to her problems, turning minor skirmishes into full-out brawls- as that is what she is good at and most likely to win. Relations: |-|CarnationClan= Lostfall / Adoptive Mother / She's nice enough. I'm thankful that she took care of me, but I never really felt a.. motherly connection? To her. Rhapsody / Clanmate / He has the potential to be interesting, I suppose. Emberfang / Clanmate / THIS LITTLE PUNK IS UP TO SOMETHING! NOBODY BELIEVES ME BUT I'LL PROVE MYSELF! I'LL PROVE THEM ALL WRONG, NYRAAGH! I HATE HER, I HATE HER, I HATE HER! Sootypaw / Clanmate / He's cool, I guess. I'd like to become friends with him, he seems... useful. Clover / Clanmate (Deputy) / She'll make a great leader. I'm excited. Vanillapaw / Clanmate / She seems really... mopey. I don't know if it's just because I'm so fast-paced, but she seems to always be a buzzkill. Tundraflare / Clanmate (Elite Warrior) / She's so cool and strong and awesome! I want to be just like her when I become a warrior. Sunnywhisker / Clanmate (Head Warrior) / He seems really... sad. I hope he feels better soon! Trufflepaw / Clanmate / LOSER ALERT! Icicle / Clanmate + Mentor / Anyone who’s helping me to be stronger is someone I like. Icicle is pretty... chill, heh heh. She knows a lot and has been a great mentor to me. Strawberrypaw / Clanmate / Chocolatepaw / Clanmate / |-|Hour of Infinity= Ask Pikeblaze |} Category:Apprentices Category:Original Characters